


Shunjou Romantic

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: At the end of her stay in Paris, Kotori is to participate in a fashion show including a very special piece. There is one person that can model it: Umi.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Shunjou Romantic

“In two weeks, we’ll hold a runway show as the final show piece of the term.” The man at the front of the class said in heavy accented English, “Your grades have already been set so this won’t be an influence, but the show will be live-streamed over the world. That is all. _Bonne chance_!”

Kotori and the other students rose, filing out of the lecture hall, her mind already thinking up designs for the show.

_It’s my last show here… so what should I do?_

As she walked through the passages, she heard a familiar language playing from somewhere. Another student was showing something on her phone, probably a video.

“… _kyou mo taiyou wa terashiteru bokura no yume_ …”

Kotori caught a glance as she walked past: white and blues, individual colour highlights or accessories. The style, music and lyrics made Kotori instantly think of her idol days.

_That’s it. That is my final piece. And I know just who should wear it. I hope she says yes._

* * *

“Out of the question. Absolutely not” Umi said, crossing her arms.  
“But Umi-chan…”  
“No, Kotori. I love you more than I could every say, but this? I don’t even belong to your school.”  
“But… you’re the only one.”

Umi shook her head.

“I… I just can’t. I treasure the time we were on stage, I do, but this... Kotori what you’re asking…”  
“I know”, Kotori resigned, “But I had to try. This… this is important to me.” Kotori let her head fall onto Umi’s chest who instantly embraced her.  
“I’m no longer a school idol. It wouldn’t be right.” _and I don’t want to bring you shame by being less than stellar for you_ , Umi added in her head.

Kotori stayed silent, resting against Umi. Umi knew that her girlfriend was disappointed but understood the point Umi was making. She would figure out a way, there was no one more worthy of success in Umi’s eyes. Suddenly, words spoken as this chapter of their history began at Narita airport manifested in Umi’s mind.

_I will support your dreams, but I will see them shine together with you._

Why did those words come now? She was here, she was supporting Kotori. She was letting her dreams shine. But was she really right now? It was going to be Kotori’s last chance to display her skills and be judged by her peers in this environment. Their return to Japan was already set in motion and the dates set. Umi had one week until her final exams, the difference in the educational calendar causing some disruption on both ends.  
Truth was that she’d wear whatever Kotori would tell her would look good on her, she trusted her implicitly and had learned better not to argue, but being on a stage? Alone? Even in Lily White she’d been part of a group, the centre sure, but never completely alone.  
Maybe this was one of the moments where she just had to jump. The last time it had made her go overseas to study, an experience she had enjoyed despite the problems with the language. A different jump had given her the courage to confess her feelings to the girl, now resting on her chest.  
It was probably time to jump again.

“I’ll do it.” she said.  
“Wh—what? Umi-chan?” Kotori sounded confused and looked into Umi’s yellow eyes.  
“I’ll do it.” she said again.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s ok…” Kotori said meekly.  
“I won’t lie, the idea fills me with fright, but this is important for you and it is after my exams, so I will have the time. But I would like to ask something.”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you think we can make it like a live? It will help me relax.”

Kotori thought for a moment.

“We are allowed to have our own music choice during the presentation of the final piece.” Kotori hurried over to her bag to check her notes.

“Since it has to be showy, yet practical for the purpose of the design, we have some time, it says no longer than two minutes.”

Umi nodded. Two minutes. She could handle that.

“Good. That should work, now we have to decide on music. It must be fitting and dignified to your design.”  
“Oh, I have the perfect one in mind.”

* * *

As they days moved forward towards the show Umi was partially distracted by her own upcoming exams. Putting in the hours to study she tended to come to their shared flat late with Kotori still being up, or spending time at IFA to get everything in order. Umi found pages on pages of sketches on Kotori’s work desk, every time marvelling at the intricacy of the design but also despairing at the shortness of the skirt. It was like their first performance once again, but this time she would not be able to hide. She kept hoping that Kotori would come to her senses as her own exams moved closer. Her hopes seemed to have been heard as Kotori’s latest renders included a long skirt, calming Umi’s nerves, two days before Umi’s exam.

The evening before Umi’s exam, when Umi had decided that she had studied all that she could, Umi suggested that they’d go out to eat. Kotori agreed without hesitation, the long hours had meant that one or the other had been exhausted by the time either had come home so spending time together was high on the priority list. Some wine accompanied dinner, significantly lowering Umi’s usual high guard making her more openly affectionate. When Kotori ordered desert, in French, the waitress asked her in a low voice:

“Girlfriend?” and pointed with her pen towards Umi, who was looking at a translation on her phone.  
Kotori nodded.

“My advice to you is to take her home straight after desert. You’ll thank me tomorrow.” The waitress continued as Kotori blushed feverously.  
“M—Merci.”

Following desert, Kotori took the advice and they walked arm in arm to their flat. When Kotori closed the after them, Umi suddenly pressed her against the door and with a swift hand exposed her neck. She bit down gingerly on the exposed flesh, sending shivers through Kotori, making her breath stagger. Umi continued her assault on Kotori’s neck, slowly uncovering Kotori’s shoulder. Umi’s continued kisses and small bites, drove Kotori over the edge of her internal fog. She quickly turned around, cupped Umi’s face with her hands and placed a long, deep kiss on her lips while at the same time pushing her further into the apartment. The path to their bed became littered with their possessions and clothing, discarded without a second’s care. The most important person to them was right in front of them, one leading the charge, the other retreating into a safe haven. As they fell into the covers, Kotori mounted Umi, pressed her fingers into the others chest and, with the nails tearing at the skin, slowly moved them downwards.

“My turn.” Kotori said in ragged breaths and leaned forward.

Umi flew through her exam the next day, her mind functioning at the peak of its capability. When she handed in her papers, she knew that there was little to no mistakes in her work. She made a mental note of the circumstances.

* * *

The last days before the show, Umi went through more fittings that she could remember from her idol days and Umi admired Kotori for her discipline and that no matter how many small changes piled up, she was always cheerful. They had rehearsed the song, the steps and when Umi was going to reveal, the actual outfit underneath. Umi was still somewhat sceptical to the skirts length, but had given up to argue.

On the day of the show, Umi watched from the side-lines as models wore their designer’s creations during the standard program. As the first of the final pieces was announced, Umi began to feel nervous, how could she, a simple girl from a traditional Japanese home compare to these stars of the runway?

“Kotori dear?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why don’t we go for a trip? Right now. I hear Canada is a nice place to live.”  
“Umi-chan?”  
“Imagine. Polar bears and penguins as next-door neighbours, riding on horses everywhere, I could take up archery again to hunt for food.”  
“Umi-chan… you’re not making any sense.”  
“But Kotori” Umi whined.  
“Nervous?”  
“Immensely.”  
“It will be fine, I know that you can do it.”

During their exchange the two of the final displays had taken place, now it would be their turn.

“And now, our guest from Japan. Mademoiselle Kotori Minami.”

Kotori quickly kissed Umi as the first tones of the music started up.

“You’re wonderful.”

And Umi stepped out of the curtains.

* * *

It took Umi a breath to leave all her nervousness behind and to switch over into performance mode. With confidence and a warm smile, she greeted the audience as the idol she once had been, singing and dancing her way across the runway. Showing off the cut and style of Kotori’s dress. As the chorus of _Shunjou Romantic_ was about to start, Umi pulled at the frill of the dress as Kotori had instructed and the lower part of the skirt came loose, and the fabric reformed into a decorative jacket.

_Yumemite hirahira watashi no naka no romantikku_

_Mezame hajimeta tomadoi mo_

_Nandaka warukunai_

_Yumemite hirahira hazukashi ga tte bakari_

_Sore ja ikenai no_

_Saa tonde minakucha_

Umi rounded the top of the platform and made her way back the curtains, accompanied by the cheers and applause of the crowd. For a moment she was the idol again, fans cheering her on, acknowledging her hard work. As she was about to disappear, she stood up on one leg, posing like holding a bow and said _Love arrow. Shooto!_ into the headset as she twirled to _hit_ everyone in the audience, then show bowed and disappeared behind the curtain.

The sight brought her back to reality. Kotori was crying.

_No, I destroyed it, this was her moment._

Umi hurried over and took Kotori in her arms.

“Please forgive me, I don’t know what came over me… I’ll do anything you ask.”  
“Forgive you? Umi-chan? What are you talking about?” Kotori said between sobs.  
“My improvisation at the end, it was like I was an idol again… I wanted to thank the audience… I couldn’t help myself. I got caught up in the moment. Please forg--”  
“Umi-chan… you… were… perfect!”

Kotori’s arms embraced Umi.

“Thank you, Umi-chan.”

After the last of the designs had been showcased the announcer said over the speaker system:

“Please welcome to the stage, our design students and their models.”

Kotori took Umi’s hand.

“That’s our cue.” She said and pulled Umi out to the stage again.

Now, without the music and her performance to hide behind, Umi saw the amount of people and camera’s pointing at them all. For a split-second she wondered if anyone was watching at home and if she should wave. She decided that it was the middle of the night in Tokyo and that waving would be undignified.  
At the T that made our the most top part of the stage, she stood next to Kotori with the other designers and their models.

“We will now announce the pair of designer and model that both showed of their talents as a designer and in showing off the functionality of the garment.”

Silence fell as people anticipated and tried to guess the winner.

“First, the motivation: With a boldness of form and unexpected practicality and the sheer star power of the presentation the win is awarded to:” no one breathed, “Our guest for the land of the rising Sun, Kotori Minami and her model… Umii”

The hall erupted in cheers and applause. Kotori smiled and tried to hide and bowed. She was a loss of what to do. Umi stood transfixed. They… had prevailed. Her thoughts were broken by Kotori, gently cupping her face.

“I love you, Umi-chan” Kotori proclaimed and kissed her girlfriend. Umi first went stiff, then relaxed, holding on to Kotori.

Everyone on stage bowed and waved at the audience and the panel, flowers were brought were given to the participants…

* * *

Half a world away and in the middle of the night, Yazawa Nico, smiled at her phone and locked it.

_When Nico gets married, I want you to make the dresses Kotori..._


End file.
